


I got two left feet when you’re near

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Clumsiness, Clumsy Harry, Drarryland 2019, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: He wasn’t renowned for being a complete klutz. Yet, it seemed like gravity stopped working altogether for him when Draco was close to him since they’ve started dating.





	I got two left feet when you’re near

**Author's Note:**

> CLASS/CATEGORY | History of Magic - Epilogue Compliant/Older Drarry  
> PROMPT: Rolled 7 - G   
> Harry Potter keeps spilling things on Draco Malfoy. Pick either 1) Recently divorced -OR- 2) Recently began dating each other. Minimum: 209 words - Maximum: 499 words.

Honest to Merlin he didn’t mean it; Draco knew how much he meant to him, gravity just tended to not work properly when they were in proximity. A cup of hot tea would spill on his coat or shoes, chips that they would try sharing for muggle movie nights would explode on Draco’s face. Any meal time when they were brave enough to sit close would involve with Harry Potter’s butter hands spilling them directly on Draco’s person.

He couldn’t explain why his fingers loosen, why everything that was ever on his hands would drop when Draco was close. They just did. (His life would always be a mystery.)   
  
“Are you sure you aren’t secretly sabotaging me for my interview?”

Draco’s clean crisp dress shirt was ruined by the pumpkin juice he had served for his boyfriend in the morning. The oatmeal, thankfully didn’t hit him, this time. His trousers were saved by the angle Draco had twisted when he saw Harry coming over with breakfast.

“Oh, of course not!”

Draco eyed him as he muttered a scourgify for his shirt and a reparo for the cup that crack from the floor. “Alright, I’ll believe you this time. Merlin knows why I love such a clumsy Gryffindor.”

Harry used a fake hurt voice. “Oi, it’s not like your rainbows and sunshine all the time, you prat.”

The rest of breakfast went without any further incidents. It quieten down like soft rain in the mornings; it was comfortable and something Harry loved about how tranquil their co-existence could be. They still bickered, but it wasn’t like before; it was more mutual and healthier between each other. Something that was theirs and not complicated.

Harry would never fully know why he had butter fingers when Draco was close, but at least, he knew that Draco would put up with him. They loved each other, good and bad habits and all.


End file.
